The Diary of Olive Doyle
by Kristiney
Summary: Olive has a lot of secrets in her diary. Does she like Fletcher? Why does she hate Angus? And is she jealous of Chyna?


**_Hey, guys :) This is my new Folive story. Us folivers need to get more stories out there! :D (oh and if someone has done a story like this before, I'm sorry, and I give you full credit for the idea. xD) Hope you enjoy ;D_**

**_I do not own A.N.T. Farm_**

* * *

_September 8th, 2011_

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Olive Doyle. I am currently eleven-years-old and about to start high school. I am starting this new diary so I can write all my high-school life on paper, not that I need it to remember. I have an eidetic memory after all. That means that anything I've ever heard or seen is permanently lodged inside my brain. It can get annoying, but it comes in handy in school. Speaking of school, my best friend is named Fletcher Quimby. Well if you would even call us friends. We make fun of each other and tease one another constantly. I have actually known him for exactly four years, three months, and 2 days. No really, exactly that amounts of time. I can even remember what I was wearing the day I met him, but I won't get into too much detail about the past, for this is a diary about the present. I have written many other diaries for the past that I hope no one ever finds (for reasons more or less totally embarrassing...)._

_Well anyway, back to the present! Tomorrow is the first day of high school for me. Since I have an advanced talent, I am going into the Advanced Natural Talents program at Webster High. It's a program where students like me (but not quite as talented), who are age eleven, go to high school. I don't really know why there is a program like that, but why not help a school by using my criminally high cheekbones. _

_There are kids with all talents, but the only other person I know that's joining, is my best friend, Fletcher. How lucky am I that he is a brilliant artist? He can do practically anything with anything. Wow, vague, but it's true. One time when we were nine, I really wanted to go to France, so he painted me the streets of Paris. It was so good. Ha, ha…_

_So I am going to end this diary entry soon since I need to get some rest before the first day! I wonder whom I'll meet?_

I woke up bright and early at 7:00 A.M. sharp. I did my daily routine, shower, brush teeth, wash face, eat, and wait for mother to get her hair perfect before she'll drive me to school. I don't know what it was with her, but before she went anywhere, she had to make sure her hair was always perfect.

This morning was different, though. It felt different. I wasn't just some eleven-year-old kid anymore. I was an eleven-year-old kid going to high school!

My mom came down the stairs, looking like a superstar, and we walked out the door and got into her shiny red car.

"So, Olive honey, are you nervous for your first day?" She asked, a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"Yeah I am, but since I have my best friend with me, I think I'll be okay."

My mom grinned widely.

"You may not know this now, but I think that one day you and Fletcher will get married. You guys are so perfect for each other!"

My eyes widened, and I made a gagging noise.

"Ew, mom, gross. I could never marry, Fletcher, he's just…Fletcher!"

I tried to hide my red face with my lime green sleeves. Mom started laughing.

"Oh, Olive," She said in between giggles, "Just you wait."

Before I could even fathom the idea of me with Fletcher, we arrived at school. There were like, hundreds of kids! Much more than elementary school…

I got out of the car, shaking from nervousness, as my mom handed me my pink backpack.

"It's okay, Liv. They are just high schoolers. If you stick close to Fletcher everything will be okay."

Fletcher's mom pulled into the parking spot beside us, and out walked Fletcher.

"See," Mom said, "There he is now. Just stick with him, and I'm sure you'll have a nice day."

"Ha, ha, okay, mom, thanks. See you after school."

"Bye, honey!" She said as she drove off.

I stumbled over to Fletcher with a red face, still taken aback by what mom said about us getting married. He smiled his welcoming, dweeby smile, and took me in a hug. My face got even redder, if that's possible.

"Hey, Livvy," He said, using the nickname that he called me, "Are you ready to go inside? I'm kind of nervous. There are so many kids, and they are SO tall! I don't want to get squished like an ant!"

I laughed, since we were now becoming "A.N.T.S".

"It's okay, Fletcher, I think we'll be okay if we stick together." I said with a little bit of optimism.

We smiled at each other, and he took my hand. We walked in together, ready to face anything. Or so we thought.


End file.
